


Naughty and Nice

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Baking, Fin is such a little shit, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, gingerbread men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Tyler made gingerbread men, though they didn't exactly turn out well. Still, they're almost enough to tempt Fin away from the mess he's managed to create trying to find some hidden Christmas presents.
Relationships: Tyler Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Naughty and Nice

Tyler smiled as he put the finishing touches on what was practically an army of gingerbread men he'd spent the morning baking. Setting the tube of icing down at last, he admired his handiwork, smile soon slipping into a grimace at the mess he'd managed to create. Yeah, baking clearly wasn't his strong suit. He'd tried though, and that was what counted.

Several limbs had broken off and out of curiosity Tyler picked one up and popped it in his mouth. And maybe they didn't look great but they sure tasted amazing. He couldn't wait to see what Fin thought. After all, it was mostly for him that he'd bothered making them. 

Thinking of Fin, where was he? Tyler couldn't help wondering. He hadn't seen him since breakfast and the peace and quiet that came with a lack of his presence was starting to get disconcerting. 

Licking icing off his fingers, Tyler left the kitchen and went to look for his strangely elusive boyfriend. He wasn't in the living room or his bedroom but there were clear signs everywhere that he was around, where though? 

A thud and a muffled curse had Tyler's head whipping in the direction of his bedroom door which had been left slightly ajar. He walked towards it and pushed gently, taking in the scene before him in increments as the door slowly swung open. It took a moment to process what he was seeing and locate Fin amidst the chaos inside. Apparently he’d decided that with Tyler busy, it was the perfect time to go snooping for his Christmas presents. An exasperated sigh slipped out as Tyler leaned in the doorway and watched for a few moments.

"Please tell me you aren't searching my room for where I've hidden the presents." Fin looked up at him, stared for a moment, before letting his eyes wander around the mess he'd created, clearly stalling and trying to figure out an excuse. He looked back to Tyler again who was waiting patiently with a raised brow.

"No," he said slowly but simply, not offering any explanation for what he  _ was _ doing. It was such an obvious lie but the audacity of it forced a chuckle out of Tyler.

"So what are you doing then?" He asked, playing along.

"None of your business." Fin went back to his searching.

"Fin!"

"What?" He looked back over his shoulder briefly but didn't stop going through Tyler's things.

"Get out!" Fin paused, looked at him, and considered.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you have a gingerbread man?" He was on his feet in an instant. The recipe Tyler had got ahold of was an old family one that Fin had fallen in love with last year and had been looking forward to trying again since Tyler had mentioned it. There was no way he was going to pass that up after Tyler had told him he wasn't allowed any until everyone else arrived that evening.

“I want two.”

“Fine. But you’re clearing this mess up too.”

“You need to sweeten the deal a bit for that.” Rolling his eyes, Tyler took a couple of steps into the room and pulled Fin towards him, capturing his lips as the boy was caught off-guard. It was the easiest and most effective way of getting Fin to agree and be quiet. Coincidentally, it was also Tyler’s favourite way.

"That sweet enough for you?" He asked after pulling away.

"Yep." He popped the p, grinning smugly.

"Come on then." Taking his hand, Tyler tugged Fin from the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

The smell of Christmas spice permeated the air and Fin breathed it in greedily, mouth practically watering. He frowned, however, when he saw the source of it.

“You made gingerbread zombies?” He shot Tyler a questioning look, unsure if the strangely shaped cookies were deliberate or if Tyler was just terrible at baking. A light blush adorned the boy's cheeks and he smiled sheepishly.

“It wasn’t exactly intentional.”

“So you just suck at baking then?” He nodded. “Wow. We’ve finally found something you  _ can’t  _ do.”

“At least I didn’t burn them.”

“That is something at least. Let’s hope they don’t taste as bad as they look.” He popped a broken-off arm into his mouth and immediately had to eat his words. They might look a mess but  _ maker _ , they tasted divine. 

“They’re good right?” Tyler asked, smile turning self-satisfied now. Fin nodded, mouth full and unable to do anything but moan softly at the taste. “Want to take back your insults now?” Fin shook his head and swallowed.

“I both love and hate you right now, you smug bastard."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He chuckled fondly before gesturing to the tray of still-warm treats. "Go ahead and pick your gingerbread men."

Fin looked back down at the cooling rack, inspecting its offering and deciding which to choose. Finally he found one that looked a little more human than the rest. Not by much though. It was still the most attractive of the men on offer however and Tyler had given it yellow icing hair which gave Fin the perfect opportunity to tease. He picked it up and showed it to his boyfriend.

"You look like this gingerbread man."

"I let you have cookies and this is what I get?" Tyler huffed in mock offence.

"I'm kidding. You know you're the hottest piece of ass I've ever laid eyes on," Fin reassured with a wink. Tyler rolled his eyes, brushing off the compliment, only the pink tinge staining his cheeks giving away the effect it had on him. There wasn't a more lovely sight in the universe than that to Fin's mind. Tyler did his best to keep up appearances though, he didn't appreciate the way Fin could make him so flustered sometimes.

"You can't just compliment me and expect me to forgive you for that insult. Especially when you made such a mess in my room too."

"If you're looking for an apology for that, don't expect to get one anytime soon."

"Why not? I think I deserve one."

"I've already agreed to clean it up. Is that not enough?" Tyler thought for a moment, a sly smile slipping onto his face.

"No. I don't think it is actually." Fin caught on easily.

"Well then. I'll just have to make it up to you somehow."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I've got a few ideas." They both knew exactly what he meant and didn't bother to waste further time talking. Fin dropped his cookie back onto the rack, though not before taking a quick bite and being momentarily distracted by the taste, leaving Tyler to close the distance between them instead. He connected their lips when Fin finished his mouthful and the boy kissed back enthusiastically, causing Tyler to grin against him.

"You definitely taste better than those cookies," Fin breathed after a moment. Tyler chuckled and framed Fin's face with his hands, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s again to make him shut up. Fin wasn't complaining.

Remembering he was meant to be making things up to Tyler, he deepened the kiss and took control - something he'd been surprised Tyler allowed him to do the first time but had soon realised was what he needed. His hands slid down Tyler's toned torso and gripped his hips, pushing firmly until Tyler gave in and allowed himself to be shoved backwards into the kitchen counter and pinned there by Fin's hips.

After a minute or two of heated making out, Tyler finally dragged his mouth away to suck in a deep lungful of air, leaving Fin free to kiss down his throat. As his body flooded with oxygen once more his mind cleared and he realised that maybe this wasn't something best suited to the messy kitchen. His suspicion was confirmed when he rested a hand on the counter and managed to put it straight into a load of icing.

"Fin, if you want to continue this, we need to go somewhere else." Fin pulled his mouth away from Tyler's neck and frowned at him.

"Why?" Tyler held up his sticky, sugar coated hand and wiggled it in front of him. An evil smile formed as an idea hit him and he wiped the icing over Fin's face. The other boy stood frozen in shock for a moment before a grin split his face.

"I hope you're planning to clean that up."

"I might. If you make it up to me like you promised." 

"I can do that," Fin said with a grin, taking Tyler's hand and pulling him from the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and doubled back to steal a cookie, laughing at the exasperation on Tyler's face when he returned to him.

"Really?"

"What? They're tasty."

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"I think we both know why." He winked and dropped a quick but filthy kiss to Tyler's lips. "But I'll happily remind you." And when they finally made it to his bedroom, Fin really did.


End file.
